


Radioactive Four Sided Die meets a Literal God

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Thorbruce as a whole (mainly Thorbruce week but I have too many ideas) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also Thor never is properly introduced to Bruce, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Has Issues, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Green scar is a parent/ safe keeper/ protector alter, Hulk Talks (Marvel), Hulk is a child/protector alter, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm super gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Joe is a teenager alter, Loki is a dick, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, POV Thor (Marvel), Planet Hulk, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The tags will make sense later, This is techinally a fraction of part one of Thorbruce week, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, ThorBruce Week 2018, bruce didnt have a good childhood, joe is super gay, joey is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: Bruce is more than Bruce, and Thor meets each of them in due time.





	1. Thor wants to protect Bruce and Bruce is analytical

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, First things first. 
> 
> This comes from cannon that Bruce has D.I.D, the headcanon that Bruce is a mutant that absorbed radiaton and that the experment found the thresh-hold of Bruce's levels of safe radioation absorbation and actually mutated his dna which caused him to have diffrent form as well as Lobster kind of immortality (which is canon in the comics) and an insane healing factor, the headcanon that Joe and Green scar/planet Hulk are also alters of Bruce and have been alseep since College since they havent had to deal with the stressors that would trigger them, and that Joe (the snarky teenager than Bruce got to be) would think that Loki is hilarious.
> 
> So yeah. I love Bruce banner so much and all of this ^^^^^ is because I watched Ragnorak and read sad fanfiction about Bruce.

When Thor entered SHIELD for the first time, he looked around to find the blonde man from the aircraft, the man of iron out of the red armor, a red-haired woman with a piercing stare that would rival Freyja when she was in her foulest moods, and a small brown-haired man eating something. 

 

The man had the same eyes of the most battle worn Asgardians. The same eyes that child soldiers have when they are out of battle. Timid, but not at all meek.  The same eyes of those who have been harmed by someone they trust over and over again. Thor felt the strong and familiar urge to protect the man but had a feeling that he had no real need of it.    
 

The frightening woman and the silently suffering man were sitting at a table looking at what Jane had told him was a ‘computer’. Said device showed his brother and a man who had an air of authority.   

  

The blond man was also at the table. He was leaning over the table and glaring hard enough at Loki that Thor was keen to think that the ‘computer’ would burn in a similar fashion as the time that Thor had accidently ‘fried’ Darcy’s 'cell phone' with Mjölnir. 

 

The Man of Iron was standing around a swarm of blue lights that reminded Thor of the touch-screen controls of a ship he piloted when he was younger, but clearly much lower tech than Thor was used to. The Man of Iron looked up and merrily said, “Point break, get over here.”  

   
 

Bruce tiredly scanned the person that just walked into the room and had already been given a nickname by Tony. The man was... attractive and it gave Bruce some sudden stomach issues.   

   
 

Blond and muscular with long locks and a full beard, he was clad in the same Ren faire-esque clothes that Loki was in when he was captured. If Bruce was right, this was most likely another Asgardian, probably of a similar or higher class with skills required to take in Loki. It would probably be necessary since Loki seems to be quite skilled in trickery and magic that warps the mind. As well as being creepy.  

  

Bruce remembered how Loki kept staring at him before Director Fury began the interrogation and had to restrain himself from shivering. Loki had looked at him like a spider looks at a fly. 

   
 

Bruce chewed on his nutrient bar, the man looked kind and curious. Almost like an undergrad. Cute.   
 

Tony smirked at the rest of the room. “Hear ye, hear ye all you lucky souls who opted out of the Heli carrier flight: We brought back TWO Asgardians. Not just our slimy friend on the screen, but also the divine version of the movie Point break.”  

 

Steve went from glaring at Loki to staring disbelievingly at Tony in a matter of seconds. He crossed his arms and chuckled, tension momentarily bleeding out of his posture.  “Stark, would it hurt you not to make a pop culture reference at every turn. Listening to you is like trying to eat a fucking boot.”  

 

“I’m sure you’ve had practice Ice-Cap.” The man of Iron smiled. "Growing up in the 30's and all." 

 

Ms. Romanoff rolled her eyes and aggressively popped her bubblegum that Bruce had seen her pick out of a passing agent's pockets. “Stark, Can the shenanigans just this once. Introduce us all to the блондин-серфер so we can get back to work."   

 

Thor looked expectantly at the Man of Iron who brushed off the red-haired woman’s criticism. “Triple Imposter here is Agent Natasha Romanoff, works in the shadows and can probably kill you in a couple of minutes. She’s not lurking in Fury’s shadow right now because her friend got snatched by your brother. She’s scary. Don’t mess with her if you want your alien junk intact.”    
 

The blond man who complained earlier about ‘pop culture references’ started groaning again. 

 

Tony quirked his mouth, thinking. Unusual, Tony doesn't usually think through what he’s going to say for the most part.  

 

_“It's an impressive cage. Not built for me though.”_ Loki sneers slightly statically in the background from the computer. Everyone’s eyes flicker to the screen.  

   
 

_“Built for something a lot stronger than you.”_  The authority figure with the eye patch said on the screen. The man had not flinched at Thor’s brother, unlike the small and unnamed man next to Lady Romanoff.  

  

But could Loki really be his brother at this point, a part of Thor thought to himself before the larger and more loyal part of himself silenced it.  

  

Of course, Loki was still his brother, Thor stubbornly thought to himself.  He might be going through a particularly violent ... phase but he'll grow out of it. 

  

But how many must die first? How many times will he reject our family?  

  

Those question lingered in Thor's head and went unanswered. But not completely ignored. 

 

_“Oh, I've heard.”_  Loki’s head turns to the camera and his eyes seem to meet Bruce's through the screen. Bruce shuts his closed and feels the sweat dripping off his brow. There’s no way that Loki knows he’s there, he thinks to himself. Everyone seems unnerved by this, with exception of Thor who just seems confused, and all eyes go back to Tony.  

 

Tony is doesn't care that they are all waiting expectantly. Tony just says what he thinks and tells everyone to get fucked if they don't like it. Well, that’s how Bruce interprets it anyway. “You already met Capsicle (I mean Steve) and me, so that leaves Doctor Bruce banner. He’s probably one of the smartest guys you'll ever meet, not to mention the strongest (even without the Other Guy). He’s great, but don’t get him angry.” 

 

The man, now Banner, smiled lightly but slightly annoyed at the Man of Iron but stayed silent. Thor found his smile quite enchanting. He had to struggle to break his gaze from the beautiful and emotionally distant brown eyes.  “I am Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, son of Odin Burrson. I am sorry for my brother’s actions. I will help you guard your realm against my brother and the army that follows. When allowed, I will bring him back to Asgard with the Tesseract to be tried for the crimes he has committed here.”  

 

Bruce’s eyes widened. “The god of- You’re Thor?” 

 

Thor felt himself thrown back by Banner’s excited tone. His voice was deep and sonorous. “Yes, I am?” 

   
 

Bruce smiled earnestly. “I mean I figured you were an Asgardian but still, that means you probably have a lot of knowledge of your culture and your biology. Do you mind being interviewed about it later?” 

 

“I would love to.” Thor smiled at Bruce. Bruce felt his body warm. 

   
_“The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man.”_ Bruce’s body goes cold at Loki’s voice, as if the demigod was right next to him. Sneering in his ear. He feels his body start to shake, panic setting in.  _“How desperate are you, that you call upon such low creatures to defend you?”_  

 

He feels a hand against his shoulder. “Pardon my inquiry but Banner, are you alright?” 

 

Bruce contemplated letting Thor’s hand rest on his shoulder. The heavy pressure wasn't as unpleasant as when others had touched him. But Bruce didn't want to explore why that was. He brushed off Thor’s hand a little harsher than need be, screaming in his head to keep others very very far away from him or else something bad will happen. “Yeah, I’m alright. Let’s just see what Director Fury gets out of your Brother.”  


	2. Thor meets 'the mindless beast' and it tells him to fuck off (not in so many words but yeah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before ragnorak when Hulk's grammar improves the most so this is half poetry.

Green hands. Ground on back. Shrug. Ground off back. Turns head, sees red.   


Red. Threat. Gun. ‘I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spits it out’ says Bruce’s memory. Brazil. 

Hulk remembers that. Wanted to and didn’t want to. Heal or die? Hard to heal. Harder to die. Grunt. Have to push it out. Would block wounds.

Red threat says “Shit” and starts running at him. Hulk charges. Puny one runs. Hulk follows. 

Thor ran as fast as he could when he heard Lady Romanov’s voice become panicked through the metal piece in his ear. 

She sounded scared and neither The Man of Iron or The Captain were free to save her from whatever was causing fear in the woman who he was sure that Freyja would shaking hands with if she ever got to meet her. 

In the background it sounds like a feral beast from the home of the dishonorable dead among a forest of steel. Crash, clunk, crash. Thor prayed to his father that he was in time.

Red. Anger and Pain. Red. Woman. Hiding under the metal. Spider. Tried to twist Banner, might hurt Hulk. Fear.

Thor runs past all the metal. He hears the beast through the metal in his ear, through the entire of the metal beast. He whispers, “Lady Romanov, can you inform me where you are? Do you know where Banner went? I’m not hear anything from his metal piece.”   


Small pant, pant, pant, small voice. “He’s... compromised but here. In the Boiler room. Торопиться. Торопиться тороп-Hurry please.”   


Hulk smirks. Not smug. Not happy. Tired. Upset. Know woman dead. Not now. Soon.   


“She’s killed more people than I have phone contacts,” Banner says in Hulk’s head before Hulk pushes him back.    


Killed. 

Kill.

Murder. 

Mothers gasp. 

Blood. Blood. Blood. 

Had to lie.

Anger.

Murder.

Father.

DANGER.

Chase. 

Bullet past ear. Pipe. Cold, hot. Nose! Pain! Growl. Ow, bruise. It fades. Anger. Roar.   


Thor started to, as Darcy would say, ‘haul ass’ when he heard the mighty roar from whatever beast has stolen away in the metal hull. He heard a gun fire, and something break then there was a roar that rattled in his ears. He felt his heart sink. Oh, all father, will he meet his end? 

The beast sounded enormous. 

Corner. Growl. Both Bruce and a tired Scar yelled at him not to touch. Not to hurt. Why not? Red had gun, she ran at him? If Red dead, everyone safe.

Thor found Lady Romanov and a hulking green humanoid standing over her. He felt righteous fury rise in his stomach and launched himself at the monster. They went into the wall and through it.

Flying. Bendy metal walls. Ground. 

Thor and the monster hit the floor. He felt his body relax and beg him not to move but he heard monster grunt in a voice too deep and primal to be human.

Hurt. It’ll bruise. Already fade. Push up. Look.

Blondie? Long hair. Puny. Blondies pushes up.

Thor pushes himself up and looks at the beast's face. He finds a larger, greener, distorted, and angry version of Banner looking at him. He felt his blood run cold and remembered his brother’s words.  _The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man._  How did he know about Banner? Did his brother do this to Banner, or was Banner like this before Loki’s mind games? 

‘Thor’ says Banner’s memory with warm feelings. Blue and grey eyes. Wide and Innocent.  

‘God’ says Banner’s memory. Pretty even hurt. 

‘God’ says Banner memories in weird place. Groan. Muscles less but there. Dark green.

‘YOU GODFORSAKEN FREAK’ yells Banner’s memory. 

Growl. Lips pulled back. Teeth bared. Head back on earth. The flashes of Banner’s life stop.

Banner growled and lunged, swiping at Thor’s head with clenched fists like a bear. Thor dodged each swipe and felt himself worry more and more for his new friend.    


What had caused him to become this mighty being? Rage, fear, grief? Whatever it was, Thor wanted to take it from him and comfort him.   


Thor could barely bare to see Banner like this. How must the others, their teammates who've known him longer, feel about this?   


Hulk hit! 

Miss. 

Hulk hit! 

Miss. 

HULK SMASH! 

Blocked.    


Hulk growled in frustration.   


Thor pushed up as Banner pushed down. He was struggling, and a little afraid. Thor tried to plea with the green giant who was his friend. “We are not your enemies, Banner! Please, please try to think! I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hulk lift small blond man. He thought hard before saying, “No Banner. Am only Hulk.”

Thor’s face blanched. Oh, father help me, he thought.

Speaking is hard, Hulk thought, as Hulk threw small man into the stones behind him.

Banner- Hulk roared in his face and then threw him into blocks of concrete. 

He pushed himself up, gritted his teeth. He felt something dripping down his face. He lifted his hand to it and found not sweat but blood. He hears the roar of Hulk and sighed with despair.

He didn't want to do this. He felt sadness fill him as he pulled Mjölnir to him.

He had meant what he had said, he really didn't want to hurt him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have a choice. Thor bore no war cry as he charged Hulk.


	3. And then there were three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki, Val, Heimdall, the rest of the Asgardians, and the Sakaarian refugees all meet another person who lives in Bruce's skin. Loki is scared and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I know that D.I.D doesnt work this way and I don't claim that it does but since pratically human aliens that evolved on a flat earth exist in this universe, we will be doing some hand waving. Also people dont gain Hulk like abilities irl due to gamma radiation so again, hand waving by a lot.
> 
> Joey is the alter who is the one who's basically the right brain from left brian/ right brain by bo burtum. He's the one who rewards, who has fun, whose super fucking gay. It is probbly the most fun to write, outside of banner. 
> 
> He probbly made a feast happened and then had a drinking competion right after that, and brought up Morale by a shit ton after the apocolypse! 
> 
> Also, please remeber to comment!!!!

Thor wasn't usually surprised by Bruce (or Hulk for that matter), not after all that they had been through. 

But when Hulk shifted after Ragnarok, he didn't change from being Hulk to Bruce. His body started to shrink to be about Thor’s height and was still green, abet a greyer tint. Thor was a little surprised by it all to say the least. But the Asgardians and the Sakaarians around him were more than a little surprised, Loki probably most of all. But Loki was still scared of Hulk, so this half and half version most likely did not ease Loki's heart.     


“What in father’s name is going on.” Loki whispered to Thor. Thor just shrugged, they’ll find out one way or another. “That’s not very helpful, brother!”

 

Thor shrugged and whispered to his brother, "Well I don't know, you don't know, and Valkyrie doesn’t know. So, we'll have to wait for him to tell us."

When Joe opened his eyes, shit had changed. Like by a fuck ton.    


Right off the bat, it was pretty clear that he wasn't in a lab or a dorm. Or on earth.

He looked around and saw that he was in- best guess, don't call him crazy or anything but his best guess was that he was in some kind of alien spaceship. The main reasons for his theory were that 1) the architecture of the ship did not look like anything that he had seen on earth, 2) the giant man made of rocks holding some form of alien invertebrate with scissors on its appendages, and 3) the large windows around him reflected star light in a way that he had never seen from the window of their dorm when he came back drunk off his ass in Brucie’s body.

   
Speaking of his body, it felt weird. He looked down and saw that his hands were green. What the fuck was up with that. Did he get hit with paint or radiation? Never mind that, Joe was going to analyze the rest of the situation before he leapt to conclusions. 

‘Or do something stupid. It’s what you do best.’ Scar whispered in his mind. Ah cool, Papa wolf was waking up as well. That’ll be interesting. 

Hulk growled at their presence and conversation, not happy at being pulled aside for someone besides Brucie. 

   


Joe rolled his eyes at Hulk’s mental presence. “Hush up Big guy, you and Brucie have had the main stage for a while, give us a chance to think for once.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other. Okay, Thor was admitting it, this situation was getting exponentially odder by the minute. Bruce never talked out loud like that before, though he would sometimes furrow his brow and stare intensely at nothing for a couple minutes but that was about it.   

 

When Thor had asked about it once on the violent flight to Asgard, Bruce had said, “Big guy wants to come out and play.” with the most tired expression that Thor had ever seen on Bruce's face.

The normal sized green man looked lost in his thoughts, looking out the window and doing a similar expression but with a smirk on his face. The smirk was eerily similar the one that Loki often sports when he’s about to do something particularly rotten. 

‘Can we please focus?’ Scar asked with exasperation. Oops, Joe forgot about that. He looked away from the starry void and looked towards the bewildered crowd.

The man shook his head for a second and muttered something under his breath before scanning the floor.

Another reason that Joe thought he was on an alien spaceship was that the people dressed weird. 

One half were dressed around him were dressed up like some stupid ‘historical’ play set in the Medieval era. Or they were straight out of some Ren faire. But like a little torn. The other half dressed they were in a synthpunk rave made on a 1950’s sci-fi show with a small budget.

For example, the creature made of rocks fit the latter aesthetic while the two men directly in front of him and the lady standing right next to them fit the former.

Thor looked the man (maybe a mixture of Hulk and Banner. From the only words that the man had said it was quite apparent that he had a better hold of Grammar than Hulk but the casual air that Hulk was fond of). Thor made direct eye contact with the man, trying to show that he was welcoming though suspicious. Well, as much as he could with only one eye. But his father had managed before him and the man was staring intensely at him, so it wasn't that hard.  

Thor and the man were quiet, not sure if the other would break the silence first.

   
Speaking of the people right in front of him, the man who was about his height was super fucking hot. Joe was sure that he was staring, god he hopes it isn't creepy. Please let it not be creepy.

When Joe had originally opened his eyes, he had noted that the dude was really hot. Like if he was in college and at the gay bar near campus, Joe would have definitely hit on him like 20 times or something.

He was muscular. His arms were crossed and thick as fuck. God his pecs, outlined in the armor, looked so juicy. Joe was tempted to ask the man to kill him with his muscles. Those thighs could easily have done the job. Mmmm.  But the godly man in front of him had a bit of angelic quality to his face that was undercut by how fucking badass he looked.

His jaw could cut diamonds. His only eye was a steely grey blue mixture that Joe wanted to document intensely. The eyepatch added to it.

Joe really hope he wasn't drooling as he stared at the man’s mouth surrounded by a beard.

“Banner is you in there? Or is it Hulk? I can’t tell who you are right now?” Thor broke the silence and the man’s eyes flick to his and starts to flush. 

“I’m not.... either of them. I’m Joe.” The man (now Joe) said, voice perfectly level. “Who are all of you and Where am I?”

   


Thor takes a deep breath before stepping forward to introduce everyone, pointing to each of them when their turn came. 

“I am King Thor Odinson of Asgard, god of thunder. This is my brother, Loki Odinson, god of mischief and stories (he should be the god of knives if you ask anyone else, I don’t know what father was thinking).”

Loki flinches when Joe looked at him which is weird. He'll come back to that later, Joe thinks as he goes back to Thor introducing even more people.

   


“This Brunnhilde, the last of the old Valkyrie guard. She just goes by Valkyrie though. This is Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing one and former guard of the Bifrost Bridge. He is also known as the only form of sane rule that Asgard has ever seen, so I’m learning how to be king from him. Neither my father or my brother left good impressions of the role on me. Over there is Korg and Meik, they're great. And everyone else is Asgardian or Sakaarian refugees. There are too few of us than I’d like but far too many to introduce here without taking all day or embarrassing myself.” 

Korg waves at Joe. 

“I’m going to ignore that most of you are Norse gods and focus on more important questions. Where are we?” Joe asks. “Besides space.”

“We’re two light years away from the rubble that once was Asgard.” Valkyrie said with all the care of a college dropout. Joe liked her already.

   


“And how far is that from Earth?” Joe asks, every person in Brucie’s skull dreading an answer. Well, not Hulk but that’s beside the point.

“Approximately 330 light years away from it.” Heimdall answers with knowing yellow eyes. “But this ship is fast, and we will reach it in a matter of months. Most likely half a Midgardian year.”

   


“God...” He felt small and sad. Through the sadness, he briefly thought how weird this was. Hot guy in space is a king of an alien race. 

   


How did he get here? 

He looked at Thor, both Brucie and Hulk gave feelings that Thor was telling the truth about his identity.

Then he turned to Loki.

Thor followed Joe’s eyes to Loki who was on the other end of an intense stare and was starting to, as Darcy once said about someone on the 'television' during his banishment on Midgard, ‘sweat bullets'. 

 

But then Loki was always a little on guard around Hulk, like how Banner was around Loki. Thor wondered how Joe would react to Loki. Would he react with fear or with violence? Or maybe Joe would react with something else?   


He looked back to Joe and could almost see, as Bruce would put it, ‘gears turning in his head’.    


The force of Brucie’s memories took him by surprise when he saw Loki. 

Suddenly Loki had a devilish smirk, a weird gold staff with a blue glowing thing in it (the tesseract, Brucie supplied), and a ridiculous helmet with golden horns. He looked angry and gleeful all wrapped up with a big gold bow. But that was before Captain America Knocked him out.  

 

Wait, Captain America?? Isn't he dead? Was that a clone? 

 

Brucie’s memories supplied the meeting of Captain America, that he was the real deal, as well as the meeting of TONY STARK, the son of the biggest tech empire- no Brucie says he’s the owner of Stark industries now; Natalie/Natasha Romanoff/Romanov, the coldest person Brucie has ever met with deadly aim; and Thor, when he was only an alien PRINCE(?) (he had long hair, Joe realized. And he looked hot then but with the short hair.... damn) during what was called the Avenger initiative.

A group of superheroes. 

Their first mission was to find and stop Loki.   


Why would they want them? Why would they want Brucie, Hulk, Scar, and Joe?   


Brucie and Hulk’s memories flash to a blast of green light, close to a killing curse in hindsight but was in fact an accidental overwhelming amount of Gamma radiation. He had flashes of growing bigger, stronger, and angrier.    


He felt Hunk’s memories clarify and worsen at the same time as Hulk claimed the new green body as HIS AND NOT BANNERS. He felt his body forget how to speak. He remembered the dramatic change. 

He remembered, from Banner’s eyes, the wreckage and the ruin. To the buildings and to his-their body. The stretch marks and scars; the grooves in his skin that covered so much of his body that he might as well have been a human tiger. At the beginning, with the acute radiation poisoning for the first week before the next blackout and ruins. Remembered the fear that the blackouts had left him. The fear of what he’s done and forgotten.    


He remembered Natasha lying to him back in Kolkata. That Fury didn't want Hulk, he only want Banner to Track the tesseract (taken by Loki).   


Hulk remembered the Tesseract and how Loki was a puny speck under his hands. Loki stalking up to him, angry. Not angry like Hulk. Angry like father. Loki thought that he was better and more important than Hulk. Loki thought he could boss Hulk around. Loki thought he could knock them around. That made Hulk angrier.

Hulk remembers puny Loki yelling at him, “ **ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH**    
 **ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED-** ” 

   


Hulk also remembered grabbing Loki by the legs and kept smashing him into the ground like some stupid toy. He threw Loki down when he got bored.    


Hulk said, “Puny god.” then laughed. It was funny.

‘How are we on good terms with him now? He was an ass! He killed 80 people!!!’ Joe cried out to the two dominant forces in their head.   


Hulk smiled in his head. Hulk showed the Area, the shocking disc, angry girl, winning, winning, winning, winning, winning, getting the disc removed, winning, and meeting the grandmaster. Wait, wait was that Jeff Goldblum?

Hulk just barreled on, showing Joe more memories like being the champion of Sakaar. Hulk looking up to the Grandmaster’s view of the arena and seeing Loki on Grandmaster’s arm like some eye candy. Wait what.    


Hulk showed seeing Thor, for the first time in two years, in the ring. Ah that was hot but what was with the lullaby? Brucie felt embarrassed in his head and refused to show what was up with the lullaby. Hulk showed their escape. The recording. Oh, that felt awful and scary. Why was Natasha/Natalie/Whoever acting like that?    


Brucie briefly showed Loki on the helm of a ship with reinforcements, screaming that their savior had arrived.   


Hulk remembered fighting with Loki against Thor’s older sister. Remembered the big mean puppy. 

‘Wait what. Hulk play back the one with the dude who looks like Jeff Goldblum with Loki.’ Joe pleaded, feeling the rise of excitement that usually came when he found blackmail material. And Hulk showed him more this time.

   
And Joe came to a hilarious conclusion. And he started laughing.

   
Thor and Loki looked at each other as Joe started laughing loudly after plunging the rest of them in an awkward silence for several minutes once again. Joe’s eyes widened in Mirth and grabbed Loki’s shoulders.    


Loki looked like he was internally screaming that he was too young to die or something, despite him technically dying like 5 times already. 

Loki was frozen in a way that Thor hadn’t seen since before the banishment to Midgard. And Joe's shoulders were still shaking from his hysterical laughter and his face was to the floor.

   
When Joe’s majestic laughter seemed to dim enough for him to speak, he whipped his head up and looked directly at Loki with a look of pure joy that Loki got when he was about to be a smart ass or pull a prank or both.

Joe gasped with one last laugh before asking, “You’re- you're the one with a sugar daddy?????!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing this.
> 
> Please comment, it keeps me alive.


	4. Green Scar makes an apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ragnorak and Thor decides that Bruce needs weapons training to further protect him when Hulk isnt available.

Scar emerged from Bruce for the first time in 5 years. Unlike the rest of the people within their skull, Scar came up like he was five and had submerged himself in the bathtub for a couples seconds to wash his hair. 

 

The others fought their way to the surface. Bruce fought for control like an eldest child, Hulk fought control with help of emotions and hurt memories, and Joe fought with Bruce when Bruce needed a break from his work and forgot that he needed some time to...play.

 

Scar found himself in some bare bones armour, holding a sword and shield, and looking at the person that everyone in their body had met except him. Thor, the handsome and kind god of Thunder. 

 

Thor was holding a blade, swinging it absent mindedly as he was  talking. “You seem to be efficient with the fundamental aspects of fighting with weapons which is good. But we don’t know what will happen during our voyage back to Midgard, so we’ll have to turn you into at least half an expert.”

 

"Well that sounds like a good strategey." Thor looked back at Bruce, looking for a response but found Bruce looking at Thor with unusual intense focus and his stance was different. Not quite Bruce, not Joey at all, and not quite Hulk. He seemed more focused. Bruce never mentioned how many people lived with him, but this might be a new tenant. Or an old one who hasn't visited in a while.

 

He'll just pretend he didn't notice anything. Whoever this is will probably analyze him a lot before introducing themselves, so it will be best to let them do just that. That’s what Bruce and Joe did, Hulk was the outlier but that was because he was scared and thought Thor was a threat.

 

“Bruce, are you alright?” Thor asked, and the person (who was probably technically Bruce) stopped staring at his and seemed to force his face to relax.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine Thor. Just got distracted for a few seconds.” The person (who was in Bruce’s body) smiled sweetly. He could almost pass for Bruce, if his voice wasn’t slightly deeper and softer than usual.

 

“Good come at me with Everything you’ve got. Don’t hold back, I’ll know.” Thor smiled knowingly at Scar. Scar now gets Joe’s freak out a couple of weeks ago. Thor’s smile lit up the room and warmed all who saw it. But it would take more than a couple thousand kilowatts of Thor's smiling mug to melt Scar.

 

Scar gripped the sword with one hand and charged. Before he knew it, he was on his back and Thor had a blade to his throat. For some reason, Scar doesn't feel Hulk pulling at him when the knife was there. In fact, in the corner of their shared head that Hulk sat in, Scar touched it and felt the warmth. 

 

Hulk flashed a scene of Saakar, a large hot tub. But it wasnt like that. Bruce brought up a scene of Thor cuddling him and giving him the same smile. It felt closer to that.

 

Safe, they all felt safe in Thor's orbit.

 

Thor’s grinning and is almost glowing when he says, “Yield?”

 

Scar blinked the dazed feeling away before saying, “I yield.” 

 

Thor moved his blade away from Scars neck. Scar sat up and groaned at how his back felt. “I’m guessing there’s a round two?”

 

“That’s right, get back on your feet and face me again.” Thor smiled at Scar. Scar saw flashes of memories of that smile from the others and felt himself flush. Joe wasn’t wrong when he said that he was hot.

 

The man got up, his face tinged a neon green. Thor felt a pulse of concern before remembering that green doesn't mean sick for Bruce (or the others) since their blood was green. 

 

He scanned Thor like he had before the clash of swords but seemed to be more focused on appraisal than before. Thor shook off the sparks than came with that thought. That was most likely not the case. 

 

Then he charged and this time, it took Thor a couple minutes to disarm him and land him back on the metal hull of Sakaarian ship. He smiled proudly at him and decided to reveal his knowledge of the other. “Already making progress, friend.” 

 

Scar’s eyes widened before going back to normal. Thor wasn’t stupid, no matter what some might think due to his optimistic attitude and being a disaster magnet. “Ah, so you realized that I’m not Bruce. That’s good. If someone who was a shapeshifter impersonated us, you would know and then take them out.”

 

Thor smiled, “Well if you spend enough time with Loki, you start noticing when something isn't exactly right with a person. But I would like to know your name.”

 

Scar smiled and realized very quickly that this was why they all loved Thor. 

 

Bruce loved his hands, his heart, his mind, his acceptance. Hulk loved his joyous nature, his kindness, his willingness to listen, his strength. Joe loved- ‘likes! likes! Not going that route right now. I’m still working through these feelings ahhhhh!’- Joe liked his body and his companionship. 

 

Scar supposes that he likes or maybe loves Thor for his brilliant mind that could think like his, the fact that he was smart and strong (brains and brawn), his openness with his emotions that none of them (except maybe Hulk) had ever mastered, and he was willing to make jokes.

 

“My name is Scar, nice to meet you.” Scar said simply and then basked momentarily in Thor’s beaming smile. “ Now should we get to our next round?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you follow the thing that ties shit together, you'll see that I'll post something else today. One part of a 10 chapter fic.
> 
> Comment below and please give me kudos. I need them to live.


End file.
